


Сборник драбблов и мини по SW:TFA

by Sanri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кайло/Рей, оба на темной стороне</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Кайло Рен/Рей

**Author's Note:**

> Кайло/Рей, оба на темной стороне

Каждый раз, когда он видит Рей, горло пережимает удавкой ненависти. 

Рей младше, но уже сильнее. Одарённее. 

Что самое отвратительное — девчонка это понимает. Акулой нарезает круги вокруг, провоцирует, разрушая с трудом выстраиваемую стену самообладания, пытается оспорить его авторитет. Пока что её удаётся осадить в силу опыта, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Рей осмеливается игнорировать его приказы, бесстыже дерзит, глядя прямо в лицо, высмеивает за спиной за внешность, за "дурацкую" конструкцию лайтсайбера, за проблемы с самоконтролем.

Кайло всего трясёт — хочется переломить тонкую шею, но нельзя. Учитель не одобрит. Остаётся только крушить пространство вокруг, прекрасно понимая, что этим он даёт еще один повод для издёвок.

Спарринги с Рей — настоящее испытание. Сила вокруг них восстаёт плотным коконом, дурманя разум и раззадоривая чувства — да, ни с кем другим он не испытывает столь же яркого упоения от схватки. 

Сноук одобрительно смотрит на них. Сноук пророчит Рей к нему в ученицы — они избраны друг для друга самой Силой.

Рей издевательски хохочет, и в глубине её глаз Кайло видит вызов и с трудом подавляемую похоть. 

Кайло позволяет себе поддаться чужому безумию. 

Даже их близость похожа на бой: ярость направляет каждое движение. Кайло не сдерживает себя, намеренно причиняя боль — Рей ведёт от грубости, и она отвечает тем же. Расцарапанная спина, цепь багровых кровоподтёков на горле и прокушенные в кровь губы — у Кайло всё больше поводов кутаться в многочисленные слои одежды и носить маску, не снимая.

Рано или поздно, один из них сорвётся и убьет другого. 

Но пока их союз приносит плоды, пока им есть, чему научить друг друга — они будут вместе.


	2. AU, кроссовер SW и Черного зеркала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем, есть у нас сериал Чёрное зеркало, где Глисон сыграл андроида по имени Эш (это очень-очень сжатый пересказ) в первой серии второго сезона. И есть сериал Девчонки, где Драйвер играет странноватого, но при этом романтичного парня по имени Адам с проблемами в общении.  
> Берём два канона, переносим в слегка изменённые реалии первого канона, и получаем то, что вышло.
> 
> Кайло Рен (Адам Сэклер)/Хакс (Эш), AU

Они с Ханной расстались пять месяцев, девятнадцать дней и десять часов назад. У Ханны новая жизнь, новый бойфренд, и она определённо счастлива.

А вот Адам — нет. 

Он сам всё похерил, тут без вопросов, не выдержал проверку расстоянием — та измена оказалась помутнением рассудка, кратковременной потерей ориентиров, но когда он очнулся, было поздно. 

Жизнь выцветает до унылых серо-синих оттенков: ничто больше не приносит радости, даже театр. Иногда хочется поделиться своей болью с друзьями, которых нет: почти все его знакомые — друзья Ханны. А он у них в последнее время не в почёте.

Адам просыпается, проживает еще один серый день в череде подобных и засыпает, чувствуя себя выбросившимся на берег дельфином.

Это случается на какой-то вечеринке, устроенной коллегами в честь очередной успешной премьеры, и он в хламину пьян. Сидя на продавленном диване, заливая в себя неизвестно какой по счёту коктейль, он находит сайт. Сайт для тех, кто не может пережить потерю. Или просто одинок. 

Сайт гарантирует «восполнить дыры в жизни». Адаму смешно, но он уже дошёл до того состояния, когда человек готов хвататься за соломинку. Это больше похоже на один большой розыгрыш, но не всё ли равно? Адам регистрируется, скачивает приложение на телефон и разрешает доступ ко всем своим аккаунтам и файлам. Единственное, что он выбирает сам, это строчку в соглашении — «готов расширить горизонты» вместо «следовать обычным предпочтениям». 

Удовольствие забыться стоит недёшево, но отравленный алкоголем мозг игнорирует подобные мелочи, и Адам прикладывает большой палец к экрану телефона, подтверждая заказ. Деньги уходят со счёта, в приложении появляется надпись: «Заказ формируется. Ждите». 

Адаму так смешно, что идея искупаться в бассейне одетым кажется наиболее логичным итогом вечера. Вода ледяная, но коктейль из водки с мартини греет изнутри — Адам давно не позволял себе так напиваться.

Не удивительно, что на утро память подводит. 

Посылка приходит спустя неделю, и вот тогда он видит, во что вляпался. Внутри коробки — скрюченное тело напоминает ощипанную курицу — андроид. 

Адам стоит над разворошенной посылкой, и у него нет слов. Приличных, во всяком случае. В голове вязкая пустота — то ли бежать, хватаясь за телефон, чтобы сообщить о несуразной ошибке — заберите это! То ли прислушиваться к странному внутреннему голосу, нашёптывающему попробовать («Что ты теряешь?») и активировать покупку.

Адам пришибленной воблой бродит по дому до вечера. Распотрошённая коробка немым укором стоит посреди гостиной.

Массовое производство и использование андроидов было запущено всего несколько лет назад. Андроиды — прекрасные помощники по дому, собеседники, секс-партнёры. Адам никогда не видел их вживую, но примерный принцип работы представляет — эти машины действительно изучают об администраторе всю подноготную, всю доступную им информацию, чтобы соответствовать по высшему разряду. 

Болезненное любопытство одерживает верх.

Адам, чертыхаясь и обливаясь потом, затаскивает ящик в уборную и сгружает тело в ванную. Вязкая питательная смесь пахнет пастилой, удушающим комком вставая поперёк горла, и Адам высыпает в ванную пачку электролитов. Процесс расконсервации начат, остаётся только ждать. 

Адаму смешно. Кто бы мог подумать, что «расширить горизонты» значит получить в сексуальные рабы парня, тощего и рыжего. Вообще ничего общего с его привычным типажом.

Он успокаивает себя тем, что всегда может оформить возврат.

Андроида зовут Эш. Он удивительный. Забавный, внимательный, временами чудной и неуклюжий, готовый исполнить малейшую прихоть. Сначала они только общаются: обычно Адама пугают люди, он зачастую не знает, как и о чём с ними говорить и инстинктивно отталкивает их, но с Эшем можно не бояться подобного. С ним можно болтать на любые темы, не страшась показаться неловким или глупым, перестать наконец прикрываться сотней масок, и вместо этого быть самим собой.

Какое-то время спустя Адам запрещает себе помнить о том, что Эш — всего лишь набор микросхем, синтетической плоти и сплав заранее заданных поведенческих реакций. 

Секс становится новым, предсказуемым этапом их странных отношений. Первый раз смешной и неловкий: Адам знаком с теорией, но в его жизни до были только девушки. Эш пытается командовать, подсказывая, и в конечном итоге всё замечательно, но после они лежат и еще долго смеются — щеки у Адама полыхают от смущения. 

Адам забывает о Ханне, наконец-то удаляет из телефона все её фотографии. В груди больше не вздрагивает от случайных воспоминаний и ассоциаций. 

И всё прекрасно ровно до того момента, пока до него не доходит вся глубина произошедшего. 

Адам влюбился. В андроида. В искусственную игрушку.

И вот тогда-то жизнь и катится к чертям. Он начинает наблюдать, анализировать — страх и какое-то внутреннее неприятие подзуживают ошарашенный мозг: пока всё это было игрой без примеси настоящего чувства, попыткой забыть и забыться, происходящее не пугало. 

Эш идеальный, но эта идеальность механизирована и отдаёт привкусом резины. Чем больше Адам размышляет, тем сильнее сомневается в себе, в Эше, запутываясь во всём этом фарсе. 

Интернет молчит. Запросы «что делать, если я влюбился в андроида» выбрасывают на сайты с порно и глупые дамские романы.

Как разобраться? То, что происходит между ними — реально ли? Реакции Эша — программный алгоритм или что-то большее, что-то неподдельное? Нет ответа.

Мучительные мысли не дают покоя — как итог, Адам плохо спит.

На часах пять тридцать утра, а он уже бодрствует, тараща воспалённые глаза.

Эш лежит рядом, на соседней подушке, разметав рыжие вихры. Глаза закрыты, грудь размеренно вздымается и опускается, имитируя сон. Адам сам попросил: засыпать с неподвижным, пусть и тёплым телом под боком — жутко. 

— Эш?

Он отвечает тотчас, открывая глаза и поворачивая голову: 

— Да?

Адам молчит, не зная, как спросить. И стоит ли спрашивать.

— Какие чувства ты испытываешь ко мне?

Эш моргает: движение выходит чуть более длительным, чем обычно, и выдаёт замешательство. По крайней мере, Адам именно так интерпретирует эту заминку.

— Я люблю тебя, — слышит он в ответ.

Эш улыбается, преданно заглядывая в глаза.

Становится отчего-то тошно.

Адам резко садится в постели, утыкаясь локтями в колени, обхватывая голову — внутренняя неуверенность преломляется в чувство катастрофической ошибки.

— Адам? 

Теплая ладонь ложится на плечо. Кожа слишком гладкая и, в принципе, похожа на человеческую, но восприятие всё равно что-то царапает — и это касается всего.

— Я в порядке. — Адам дёргает плечом, сбрасывая ладонь. Прикосновения сейчас неприятны. Ему нужно подумать, побыть в одиночестве. — Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты уйти?

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Выйди!

Адам вздрагивает от собственного крика; в спальне повисает колючая тишина.

Андроид обязан подчиняться всем приказам своего человека. 

«Администратора», — мысленно исправляет он сам себя.

Кровать проседает под весом чужого тела. Эш встаёт, с тихим шорохом мнётся у постели, переступая босыми ногами по ледяному паркету — приходится экономить, и Адам на ночь всегда отключает обогрев. 

— Я не понимаю. Что случилось?

— Убирайся!

Раздаются тихие шлепки, а после дверь тихо закрывается, только щёлкает дверная ручка. 

Не хватает воздуха, телу нужно куда-то бежать, раскрыть окно нараспашку, впуская утреннюю прохладу, но Адам знает — это не решит проблему. 

Секунды прессуются в минуты, а те в часы, но он не замечает этого ровно до тех пор, пока будильник на прикроватной тумбочке не заходится мерзким писком.

Обычно его будит Эш, минут за пять до сигнала.

Это прописано в его обязанностях, не так ли? 

На кухне ждёт завтрак: омлет, овсянка, кофе. Как всегда. От этой упорядоченности ломит зубы. 

Эша он находит в гостиной. Тот сидит, сложив бледные ладони на коленях и уставившись в одну точку. Человек бы включил телевизор, чтобы заполнить окружающий фон хоть чем-то, но Эш — не человек. 

— Какие планы на день?

Эш улыбается: у него богатая мимика, но при слишком типичная, предсказуемая, или Адам обманывает сам себя?

— Я долго думал… Ты машина, Эш, понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

— Это очевидно. Моё происхождение отлично от твоего. Раньше это тебя не смущало. 

Адам молчит, неловко потирая мерзнущие пальцы — серьёзные разговоры не для него. 

— У нас… у нас нет будущего.

Эш не отвечает, только рыщет взглядом по его лицу — и Адам непроизвольно избегает контакта, глядя на собственные стопы и ковёр на полу. Нитки торчат, чуть в стороне, у журнального столика — едва видимое пятно.

— Боюсь, я не… я не понимаю.

У Адама внутри прорывает плотину.

— Я всегда знаю, что ты скажешь или сделаешь в следующий момент. Какой именно будет твоя улыбка или прищур — всё это так неестественно. — Приходится заставить себя поднять голову. Эш сидит ровнёхонько, словно палку проглотил (прямее обычного), вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в острые колени. — Я… я не могу представить тебя друзьям…

— … которых у тебя нет.

— Не важно, ты понял, что я имел в виду! — Адам тяжело дышит. — Всё неправильно. Я должен прекратить этот фарс.

Молчанье убивает.

— Я не хочу.

— Что?

— Я не хочу прекращать.

Губы кривит странная усмешка: слышать подобное от андроида невероятно. 

— Нужно отдать должное твоим разработчикам. Блестяще.

Адам встаёт. Ему нужно срочно выйти. На воздух. А еще лучше — убраться подальше на пару дней, не меньше.

— Адам!

Адам вылетает из квартиры, захлопывая дверь. Привязка к месту активации не даст андроиду последовать за ним, и это дарит столько необходимое сейчас чувство покоя и защищенности. 

Он ловит такси. Ранняя осень, ноги в лёгких тапочках промерзают до костей за пару минут — никто не хочет останавливаться возле стрёмного парня в домашнем халате поверх пижамы. Ехать ему некуда, поэтому он называет таксисту адрес Ханны. К счастью, телефон с собой, он расплачивается. Звонит в дверь. Выглядит он, видимо, настолько паршиво, что та без вопросов впускает его, отпаивает горячим чаем, молчит неловко, разрешает остаться и сбегает на работу.

Адам целый день личинкой пролёживает на диване, подогнув ноги и закутавшись в халат, и размышляет, думает над всей ситуацией — мозг пухнет, вот-вот потечёт из ушей.

Ханна возвращается поздно, приносит и разогревает еду на вынос.

Они больше не вместе, и сейчас далеки друг от друга. Дальше, чем в начале их встреч — секса без обязательств. 

Но внутри слишком много слов, которые бастуют, требуя свободы.

Адам рассказывает всё, захлёбываясь в звуке собственного голоса.

Ханна не выглядит ошарашенной — сколько безумств они устраивали вдвоём — но Адам подспудно ожидает отвращения, и его отсутствие расслабляет.

Пока он говорит, ещё раз раскладывая действительность по воображаемым ящикам огромной картотеки, Ханна слушает, сжав его ладонь. 

Она советует что-то потом, но разлившийся вокруг вакуум поглощает звуки. 

Адам просит разрешения остаться на пару дней. Он призраком слоняется по квартире, копается в интернете, пытаясь найти ответы, которых словно бы нет. Он вроде бы поступает правильно, но кто-то невидимый дёргает поводок, затянутый вокруг шеи — Адам места себе не находит, всё больше запутываясь. На душе тоскливо моросит дождь. 

Ещё немного, и он сойдёт с ума.

Ханна мышью ходит по квартире, бросая в его сторону осторожные взгляды. Терпит. А потом просто выставляет его за дверь, говоря, что нет смысла сидеть и накручивать себя. И в конце добивает: «Ты ведь понимаешь, что уже всё решил. Так почему боишься?» 

На то, чтобы открыть дверь своей квартиры, требуется всё мужество. 

Вечер. В доме темно, и Адам щёлкает выключателем, зажигая свет.

И тут же отшатывается, впечатываясь лопатками в дверь — Эш стоит в конце коридора и выглядит по-настоящему ужасно. Волосы всклочены, безумный взгляд мечется по сторонам, одежда измята, а синтетическая кожа на запястьях содрана… до крови, будь она у него.

— Я думал, ты меня бросил.

Адам медленно шагает вперёд.

— Думал, ты больше не вернёшься.

Адам в жизни представить не мог, что андроид может запустить себя до такого состояния — у этих аккуратистов забота о поддержании собственной жизнедеятельности и опрятного вида стоит на втором месте. После человека.

— Прости. 

Адам сокращает расстояние, подходит вплотную и порывисто обнимает, прижимаясь поцелуем к чужому виску: пульса нет, но кожа под его губами холодная — значит, именно так паникуют андроиды?

— Я дурак. Прости.

Эш отвечает на его объятие, вжимаясь отчаянно, прячет лицо. 

Молчит.

Адам обещает себе разговорить его. Завтра. Завтра они обсудят всё. 

Адам больше не боится. Не сомневается. Было время всё обдумать. И он обязательно всё это донесёт до Эша, подберёт нужные слова. 

А пока достаточно объятий.


	3. Хакс/Кайло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/Кайло. Хакс изводит Кайло в постели всеми доступными способами, не позволяя кончить на протяжении долгого времени.

Хакс проводит ладонью по бурно вздымающейся груди, цепляет сосок — Кайло придушенно всхлипывает, вскидывая бёдра, ёрзая в попытке возобновить движения. 

Это вызывает улыбку — нетерпеливый мальчишка хочет получить всё и сразу. Но в этой постели есть одно маленькое правило: Кайло молчит и подчиняется. 

Хакс склоняется, проводит языком по солёной груди, повторяя движение пальцев, и не разрывает зрительного контакта. Чужие зрачки плещут по радужке, Кайло сжимает губы, но всё равно срывается в жалобные стоны.

Возможность мучить мальчишку, садистски оттягивая удовольствие, греет душу. 

Хакс целует зло, напористо, заставляя двигаться в собственном ритме, так, как нравится именно ему. 

Кайло сжимает руками края койки, пальцы побелели от напряжения — права прикасаться он лишён. 

В какой-то мере, это — урок самоконтроля, а Хакс открыл в себе недюжинные таланты преподавать и наставлять.

Взгляд у Кайло невидящий, совсем нездешний — повёрнут вглубь себя, сосредоточен на ощущениях: холодный воздух отсека, жар внутри, неистовая жажда — быстрее, больнее, глубже.

Он вечно спешит, пытаясь угнаться за первым всплеском удовольствия, обжигает злым и разочарованным взглядом, когда Хакс тормозит его, но потом — потом настолько уплывает, теряясь в самом себе, что не возникает и тени сомнений — всё правильно.

Хакс сжимает чужие бёдра, впиваясь до боли, до синяков, растягивает занемевшие губы в издевательскую ухмылку и делает первый толчок: откровенно медленный, неспешный, наблюдая, как закатываются от удовольствия глаза напротив. 

Вены у Кайло на руках и шее вздулись — он очень старается быть послушным мальчиком — только смотрит, хрипло дыша и облизывая пересыхающие губы. 

Хакс любит тянуть процесс, доводя партнёра до исступления, вынуждая умолять, унижаясь от невозможности кончить, и только тогда ускоряется. Движется резко, сильно, так, что шлепки плоти о плоть оглушают. Наматывает тёмные пряди на кулак, причиняя боль, терзает чужое горло укусами — какая разница, всё равно никто не увидит.

А вот метки останутся, и будут ныть ещё какое-то время, напоминая о том, что происходит за закрытыми дверями личного отсека генерала Хакса.


	4. Фазма|Хакс|Кайло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Будни главной троицы Первого Ордена. Фазма постоянно подбирает бездомных котят и притаскивает их на базу. Кайло от этого в полном восторге и носится со зверятами, как мамочка. Хакс в бешенстве, потому что у него на кошек дичайшая аллергия. Крэк, юмор, флафф и упорос.

Кошачьи волосы были повсюду: приставали к кителю, шерстяным начёсом оседали на штанах — каждый час перед отбоем проходил в остервенелых попытках вывести это безобразие с формы. Контрабандные поставки валиков для удаления шерсти резко возросли, отнимая львиную часть бюджета.

Всё было бесполезно. 

Шерсть с неотвратимостью чумы кружила в кондиционируемом воздухе, забиваясь в носоглотку при каждом вдохе, и Хакс старался дышать реже, впервые с лютой завистью провожая взглядом запакованных в броню штурмовиков. 

Глаза чесались, из носа текло, словно из прорванной водопроводной трубы, голова, тяжелая и гулкая, камнем давила на плечи — жажда убивать была сильна как никогда.

Виновником безобразия оказалась капитан Фазма, внезапно воспылавшая неким извращенным материнским инстинктом. Или это тщательно подавляемая клептомания дала о себе знать? 

В любом случае, капитан Фазма называла это терапией, способной помочь магистру Рен справиться с недавним поражением (как будто Хакс не видел, что эти линяющие исчадия ада приводят ее — всех — в неописуемый восторг). 

Хакс терпел. 

Возможность лицезреть Кайло Рена, чёрной кляксой шествующего по кораблю (и при этом увешанного котятами) окупала всё. 

Хакс быстро вычислил его тайное убежище: магистр взял за привычку запираться в одном из пустующих ангаров и блаженно играть с котятами.

Хакс сделал пару записей. Так, на всякий случай. Компромат никогда не повредит.

Его самого кошки обходили по широкой дуге, выгнув спину и вздыбив шерсть. Если бы не репутация, он бы показал, кто здесь хозяин — как никак, опыт конфронтации у Хакса был ого-го! Вон, терпит же он Кайло Рена, а тот вполне соответствует: гадит, где ни попадя, оставляя после себя разруху, отличается надменным сучарским нравом и совершенно не поддаётся перевоспитанию.

В общем, Хакс терпел.

А потом одна из этих тварей помочилась в его фуражку.

Это стало объявлением полномасштабной войны.


	5. Кошмары (По, Финн)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кошмары стирают грань между реальным и иллюзорным. По медленно теряет ощущение действительности. Теряет себя.

После побега с Финализатора По пытается жить, как раньше. Улыбаться, быть тем же рубахой-парнем, лучшим пилотом и гениальным тактиком.

Не выходит.

Кошмары преследуют его, отравляя разум бредовыми картинами страхов, упущенных возможностей и реальных-нереальных потерь. Все ошибки, все не предотвращённые им смерти ночью вновь проигрываются в воспалённом мозгу, обрастая подробностями и сбивая с толку своими вариациями. 

По замечает, что начинает путаться в собственных воспоминаниях. Он словно постепенно сходит с ума: каждый сон порождает новую реальность, наполненную лишь болью и сожалением.

В одном из снов он не успевает взорвать Старкиллер.

В другом — погибает Финн. Его кровь пятнает руки, остекленевшие глаза обвиняюще смотрят — почему ты не спас? Ведь я доверял тебе. 

В третьем он теряет всю свою эскадрилью, способный лишь беспомощно наблюдать со стороны за их гибелью. 

Иногда он засыпает, а после открывает глаза в пыточной Первого Ордена. Напротив — человек в маске, что вновь и вновь истязает его, запуская огненные иглы боли в измученное сознание. По сдаётся каждый раз, выдавая врагу секретную информацию. Это поражение мучит не меньше других.

Он перестаёт спать, и на время это спасает. А после кошмары находят его и наяву.

Он не знает точно, галлюцинирует или выключается на ходу, но определённо видит то, чего нет. Людей, которых больше нет. Стимуляторы помогают держаться, но голова тяжелеет с каждым полубредовым днём — По позволяет себе короткие забытья, сны на грани с бодрствованием, когда каждый звук способен вывести из дрёмы. 

Пять дней проходят в этом угаре, прежде чем окружающие начинают что-то подозревать.

Один раз он не справляется с управлением, позорно заваливая истребитель при посадке. Один раз чуть не стреляет в своего ведомого, ошибочно приняв за корабль противника — и По поклясться готов, что он не спал в тот момент, а был предельно сосредоточен.

Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, нужно попросить у кого-то помощи, но По сложно и страшно. Сложно, потому что он привык разбираться со всеми проблемами самостоятельно. Страшно, потому что жизнь, лишённая полетов, бессмысленна.

Благоразумие перевешивает отчаяние. По сдаётся в руки медиков.

Медицинское освидетельствование предсказуемо оканчивается отстранением от полётов. С По говорят психотерапевты, пытаясь выяснить причины его состояния. 

Он раз за разом выворачивает душу наизнанку, но дело не двигается с мёртвой точки.

Стены лабиринта сжимаются, грозя вот-вот раздавить свою жертву.

Принудительный приём снотворных средств отмечен в его карте. По давится пилюлями, заранее обливаясь потом, и проваливается в многоцветное безумие. 

Спустя какое-то время он совершенно перестаёт различать реальность и лихорадочный бред. 

Теперь его пытаются держать в ясном сознании, но цепкие иллюзии глубоко пустили корни — над головой смыкаются тёмные воды, и По уплывает, постепенно теряя себя.

Он знает, что к нему приходят. Чувствует, слышит, иногда — видит.

Чаще всего у его постели сидит высокий темнокожий человек. Держит за руку, слишком громко говорит — его голос пробивается сквозь плотное ничто. Просит остаться с ним, продержаться ещё немного — помощь скоро будет.

Хочется возразить: какая помощь? Он просто тронулся, вот и всё. Но незнакомец с поражающим упорством тормошит его, дёргает постоянно, не давая соскользнуть в уже привычный хаос. 

По забывает себя, забывает привычный мир прошлого и настоящего, но неизменно прислушивается к настойчивому зову. 

Этот зов дарит надежду. 

Кто-то всё ещё нуждается в нём.

По спит.


End file.
